Rebel Sisters Without A Cause
by Ryo-sama
Summary: A group of sisters has been transferred to Hogwarts with a past that is very frightening to them. what happens when they befriend some of our fave characters? Read on to find out. Note: Not really a new story, just an old one of mine being reuploaded.
1. Attitudes and Truths

**Rebel Sisters Without A Cause-Chapter One: "Attitudes and Truths"**

**Summary: **What happens when six sisters transfer to Hogwarts? Total chaos and mixed emotions! Read on to find out more!

**Category: **Romance, but only slightly/ Humor/ Angst

**Legal Disclaimer:** No, I do not own the Harry Potter characters, but I do own this story and the following characters: Lisa, Tina, Marie, Erin, Krista, Karen, Kali, Sarah, Mark, and Chris. Tee-hee!

A/N: This is not a new story; just uploading the same one again 'cause it got kicked off last time. Thanks!

Okay, enough of that. Hello, Ryo-sama here once again! Let me tell you a little bit about this story. This starts out in Harry's 7th year, and no, Sirius is not dead! A lot of the Harry stories that I write feature Sirius existing in some form, and this is no exception. Anywho, this is about six sisters, three 7th years and three 6th years, being transferred to Hogwarts. Each girl has a relationship with one of the characters from Harry Potter. Now, in my default chapter, where I gave a description of each girl, I made one little mistake: I accidentally switched the guys that Tina and Marie are supposed to be with. Tina belongs with Bill Weasley, and Marie belongs with Draco Malfoy. Carry on!

**Chapter One: "Attitudes and Truths"**

"Hey, Harry, have you heard about it?"

"Heard about what?" asked Harry Potter as he watched his excited friend, Ron Weasley, slide the compartment door shut and sat down on the seat across from him.

"The new transfer students. From what I've heard, they're all girls."

"How many of them are there?"

"There are six of them, and they're either a 6th year or a 7th year," said Ginny, who'd just joined them, followed by Hermione.

"Do you know anything else about them?" asked Ron.

"The three 7th years are named Lisa, Tina, and Marie. The three 6th years are named Erin, Krista, and Karen. Lisa and Tina are twins. Erin and Krista are twins. They're all sisters. Lisa and Marie are Gryffindors, Erin's a Ravenclaw, Tina and Karen are in Slytherin, and Krista's in Hufflepuff," said Hermione triumphantly. (A/N: Walking, talking encyclopedia much? Carry on...)

"How do you know all of this?" asked Harry.

"Because Ginny and I have met them. I think that Lisa and Tina should switch Houses, though, because she has got to be the most arrogant girl I've ever met," said Hermione. Just then, the compartment door slid open and revealed two girls. One had short, platinum blonde hair with light brown highlights, and the other had waist-length, dark-blonde hair.

"Ah. Harry, Ron, this is Lisa and this is Tina," said Hermione, pointing to the platinum blonde one, then the dark-blonde one. "Tina, Lisa, these are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you," said Tina in a sing-song voice.

"Likewise," said Lisa, only with less enthusiasm. Lisa had on knee-high, black leather boots with a three-inch thick, three-inch high, heel. Her skirt was red with gold stripes and she had on red and black-striped tights. She had on a white shirt under a gray vest, and she had a black belt on with stars around it. She wore a long, black robe with bell sleeves. Her twin had on brown combat-like boots that were just above her knees, green and black-striped tights, a skirt that was silver and green plaid, and a plain black belt. She also wore a white shirt under a gray vest, and she also had on a long, black robe with bell sleeves.

"Are they Gryffindors, too?" asked Tina, indicating Ron and Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny with a smile. Just then, the train slowed to a stop.

"Oh, good. We must be there already. I think you're gonna be riding in the carriages with us, but I'm not sure," said Hermione with a smile.

"Yep, we are," said Lisa. (A/N: Looks can be deceiving...)

"Come on, Lisa. We need to go find the others. It was nice meeting you," Tina added as she and Lisa closed the compartment door. Harry let out a low whistle.

"I can see ; Lisa acts like she's better than everyone else. Did you see what they were wearing? Lisa even had on a belly chain," Ron added in disgust.

"Yeah, but none of the teachers are allowed to do anything about it. Come on, we'd better get off," said Hermione. They al stood and left. As they approached the carriages, Harry saw that Lisa and Tina were staring at what was pulling the carriages.

"Harry, look. Do you think they can see 'em like you can?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. Are you ladies all right?" asked Harry as he and Ron approached them. (A/N: If anybody that's supposed to see them can't, too bad. This is my story and what I say goes. Carry on!) Tina looked up and smiled a sad smile.

"Can you see them too, Mr. Potter?" she asked. Harry slowly nodded his head, shocked at being addressed like that.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get in one of these things," said Lisa disdainfully.

"You can join us," said Ron, opening the door to one of the carriages for them. Lisa nodded and stepped inside. Tina smiled and followed. Harry and Ron exchanged glances before they too got in. The carriages lurched and started toward the castle. Pretty soon, the carriages came to a stop. All of the students filed out and headed up the stairs. The double doors opened as the students approached. The students at the front of the line pushed the Great Hall doors open. As all of the students took their seats, the six girls approached the teachers' table where Dumbledore had just sat down.

"Ah, yes," he said as they approached. "Welcome to Hogwarts, ladies. I trust that your journey over was okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you for asking," said a tall, strawberry-blonde girl.

"Good. As soon as our 1st year students have been placed in their Houses, you can sit down at your respective tables." The girls looked around, aware that every student was watching them curiously. The arrival of the 1st years, however, distracted them. After the last student had been Sorted, Dumbledore stood up. The students immediately quieted down.

"Welcome once again to Hogwarts. I hope that your summers were pleasant and safe. It is my honor to introduce to you six remarkable young ladies who have transferred to Hogwarts. As you might've noticed by the colors the ladies are wearing, they have all been placed in a House. These ladies are all sisters, with two sets of twins. Our 6th years are twins Krista, in Hufflepuff, and Erin, in Ravenclaw, and Karen, placed in Slytherin. Our 7th years are twins Lisa, in Gryffindor, and Tina, in Slytherin, and Marie, also in Gryffindor. Please welcome them." Everyone clapped and whistled as each girl sat down. "Now, enough of this. Let's eat!" The food appeared on the tables, and everyone started eating. conversations were all over, some of them including the new girls to be nice.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts, Lisa?" asked Hermione, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, the building's cool-looking, especially the ceiling above us, and the Headmaster's nice. I hope I don't have to spend too much time with that hook-nosed teacher on the end over there. He looks evil," she said.

"Oh, him. That's Professor Snape, the Potions Master and the Slytherin Head of House," said Harry angrily.

"I take it you don't like him," said Lisa with a half-smile and a hint of disdain in her voice.

"No, we don't. You won't either after you've spent 10 minutes with him," said Ron darkly.

"Oh, psh. He won't bother me or my sisters if he knows what's good for him," said Lisa with an evil glint in her eyes. Harry hoped he never got on her bad side, for his own sake.

"Now, remember what Dumbledore told us, Lisa. We're not to cause any sort of trouble around here," warned Marie, a really short girl with black, curly hair that rested on her shoulders.

"Oh, I won't start any trouble, believe me. I just don't like him. He reminds me of that useless git we ran into on the train. What was his name again?"

"I don't know. Something Malfoy, I think," said Marie with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Draco Malfoy," snarled Harry.

"Yes, that was his name. Tina seems to be quite taken with him. It makes me sick," Lisa said, pretending to gag.

"I hope everybody ate enough. Now, I have a few announcements to make before you go. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to everyone, and I hope some of our older students remember this." Here, Dumbledore looked at Harry and Ron, then Draco. Lisa laughed. "Also, no magic in the halls. Ah, yes, and this year we're doing something a little different. I thought it would be nice if students' families came to visit for a couple of days before the students are released for the Christmas holiday. Thank you for listening, and you may now go to your dorms. Remember, nobody is allowed to be out in the halls after nine," added Dumbledore before he sat down. The students all stood up and headed toward the doors. Most of the students were talking quietly, asking each other what they thought of the transfer students, without being heard.

"Hey, Lisa! What do you think of the students in your House?" asked Tina as she fell into step with her twin.

"Shouldn't you be following your House so that you know where to go and how to get in?"

"Oh, Draco said he'd show me the way as soon as I finish my conversation with you." Lisa snorted but didn't say anything. When she didn't answer Tina, Tina turned around and left.

"Never could keep that girl from being a useless prat sometimes," Lisa muttered to herself as she hurried to catch up with the students in her House. She followed them into what was called the Common Room and looked around. She spotted Ginny sitting in a chair by the fire, so she decided to go over and talk to her. As she approached, Ginny looked up.

"Oh, hello Lisa. Did you find this place okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll remember how to get here by myself." Ginny laughed.

"You'll get it, don't worry."

"Could you tell me the password? I didn't catch it," Lisa added shyly.

"Oh, it's easy. It's _Lumos Illi_. Yes, it's pretty funny-sounding, isn't it?" she said as Lisa started giggling. "You know, you're not all that bad, considering I thought that you didn't seem to like me."

"Nah, it wasn't you. It was that Malfoy character; he creeps me out. No, I'm only Little Miss Bad Attitude when I'm around somebody I don't like. I have no control over it. The only ones who have some control over it are my sisters Marie and Erin, but even they can't handle me sometimes. I'm not as bad as Krista, though. Nobody can even begin to control her. She's our biggest rebel, but she's really nice, and could I ramble on any more?" Ginny laughed.

"No, by all means, keep rambling. I'd like to know more about you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, as you might've guessed, Tina seems too cheerful to be in Slytherin, but that's Dumbledore for you. A brilliant man, but slightly off his rocker. I like to wear black leather boots and belly chains a lot, and my favorite colors are blue and lavender. I'm supposedly the oldest out of all of my sisters. I supposedly surpass my twin in age by about an hour and thirty minutes, but I don't know about that. I'm always asked to sing because everybody thinks I have such a good voice."

"Do you?"

"Don't know. I've never been in a position to actually listen to myself sing." Ginny laughed.

"So, what about your sisters? Tell me about them."

"Okey-dokey. My twin doesn't have much else to tell, except that her temper is really horrible, so we'll skip her. Marie over there, as I've said, is my 'keep-in-line' girl, as well as Erin. Oh, and Tina's really over-protective of me, in case I forget to mention it. It drives me crazy sometimes, but... Oh, well. Marie is very confident and loves to take charge in a situation, no matter what the circumstances. Erin I don't know much about because she never tells us anything; she hates when we ask her about stuff too. Let's see, um, Krista is our biggest rebel, so she's kinda hard to manage sometimes. I mean, she even surpasses me, and that's saying something. Karen's basically our baby; she's the youngest out of all of the three 6th years. She doesn't like to talk much, but she loves to sing. It's about the only way we can get her to open her mouth, and even then it's only when I sing," Lisa added. Ginny giggled.

"So, should we call you the 'Rebel Sisters Without a Cause'?" asked Ginny.

"I like that; it fits."

"Am I interrupting anything, ladies?" Ginny and Lisa looked up to see Harry standing next to their chairs.

"No, not at all, Harry. What can we do for you?" asked Lisa with a smile.

"Nothing. I was just coming over to see how everybody was treating you, Lisa."

"Well, everything's just fine and dandy. My twin's being a pain in the ass right now, but that's okay."

"You sure? That doesn't bother you at all?" Lisa smiled.

"Oh, I'm not saying that it doesn't bother me, but I can't do anything about her attitude anymore than I can do something about mine."

"From what she's told me, there's really no way to control any of them. Am I right?" asked Ginny.

"Yep. So, Mr. Potter, what do you think of my bizarre family? Be honest; I swear I won't get angry," added Lisa with a smile.

"Well, I think that House-wise, Dumbledore made the right choices, especially with your twin. Also, your sister Krista seems to be a bit bizarre. She doesn't by any chance spike her hair, does she?"

"Yeah, she does. How could you tell?"

"It was just a guess," said Harry with a shrug. Lisa smiled.

"So, what do you think of the rest of her sisters, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Karen seems to be the shy one of the group, but she is quite pretty. Actually, all of you are quite pretty. Krista's twin, Erin, seems to be the tallest, and seems to be quite attached to Krista. Marie seems to be the one who likes to keep you in line. Let's see, who did I miss? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot you and your twin. Now that I've gotten to talk to you a little more, I've discovered that your attitude seems to change when you're talking about someone you don't get along with. Your twin, Tina, seems cheerful, but I think that the two of you argue a lot more than you let on. Am I right?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. She's overprotective, but she gets pissy with me often."

Okay, how did you like the first chapter? I am so sorry that I have not been updating, but my computer is being the biggest pain right now, so I thought it best to not be on it for very long, which means I don't get a lot of typing done. Plus, I've had too much homework to do anything else but homework. Oh well, such is the life of an AP and Honors student. Please review if you can, and this time, all good reviewers get...chocolate chip cookies! See you soon!


	2. Of Stalkers and Secrets

"**Rebel Sisters Without A Cause" Chapter Two: "Of Stalkers and Secrets"**

**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but I do own Lisa, Tina, Marie, Erin, Krista, Karen, and my later characters Kali, Sarah, Mark, and Chris. Large grin You cannot steal my characters, and if you try, you will suffer the wrath of my editor. You have been warned.

A/N: Not new; again, just re-uploading this story!

Okay, hello! I have decided to add the next chapter to this story because I can. Well, I am sorry that I have neglected this story, but I have other priorities. Anyway, I hope those of you who might read this chapter enjoy it!

**Chapter Two: "Of Stalkers and Secrets"**

"So, how are you doing so far, Lisa?"

"I'm just fine, Marie. How 'bout you?" Marie sat down in the empty seat next to Lisa and started pulling her books out. "Let me guess: homework problems again?" Marie smiled sheepishly.

"You know me too well, Lisa. It's this Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff. What are we supposed to know?"

"Marie, what am I going to do with you? If you really need help, why don't you go talk to Professor Lupin? He can help you more than I can. Besides, I need to finish my own homework before I can do anything else," said Lisa, turning her attention back to the parchment in front of her. Marie glared at Lisa, then picked up her stuff and stormed out of the library. Lisa glanced up, then shook her head. She pulled out the letter she'd originally been working on, signed it, kissed the paper, and placed her seal on it.

"Who does she think she is? Her homework has never stopped her from helping me before. Oh well, I guess it would be better if I went and talked to the teacher." Marie continued down the empty halls to Professor Lupin's classroom. As she approached the classroom, she heard angry voices coming from another classroom across the hall.

"You can't be serious? Why the hell not?"

"Because I said so, you ignorant little twerp! Keep up that attitude and I'll be forced to go to the Headmaster's office."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Just do what I ask you to and follow the stupid girl! I want to know why they're here, where they're from, and anything else you can find out." At this point, Marie decided to into Lupin's classroom. As she opened the door, Marie looked around her. Lupin was sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of him. Draco Malfoy was standing at the desk with a paper in his hands.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later." Marie turned to go.

"Wait, Miss Tyler. Do come in. It's all right," said Draco.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt," added Marie quietly.

"Oh no, by all means do come in. Mr. Malfoy was just asking me about today's homework assignment. Is that why you're here?"

"Yes. Lisa refused to help me," Marie said in disgust.

"Ah," said Lupin with a smile. "Well, let's see what Mr. Malfoy and I can do to help you. Mr. Malfoy here is one of the top students in my class, so he's very qualified to help."

"Psh. I am not. Granger is more qualified than I could ever be. Don't listen to him, Ms. Tyler."

"Marie, please. What do you want us to write for our homework? I know quite a bit about werewolves myself, but I don't quite get what it is you're asking."

"Well, what he wants is how you recognize a werewolf in both its human form and its other form. He also wants the potion that will help a werewolf to stay sane during the full moon." Draco smiled at Marie, who was writing down what he had said. When she was done writing, she looked up at Lupin.

"Is that all?"

"Yep, that's all I want. Does that help you?"

"Yes. Thank you, Professor Lupin, Mr. Malfoy. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Marie bounced out of the classroom. As she continued down the hall, she noticed that somebody had fallen in step with her.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," she said with a knowing smile.

"And a hello to you, Miss Tyler. How are things suiting you here?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I want to ask you something, and if you think I'm out of line, you can hit me, okay?"

"O...kay. What's your question?" (A/N: There is a bit of out-of-characterness in this story, but that's just how I write. Carry on.)

"Why did you transfer here?" Marie remained silent for a few minutes before saying anything.

"We need to sit down. There's absolutely no way, under any circumstances, that I will answer that question here. Too many students could be listening."

"Are you paranoid?"

"Yes and no. goodness knows what goes on around here. Come on." Draco raised his eyebrows, but he followed her anyway. Marie led him to an empty classroom on the Charms corridor. (Is that possible, you may ask? Well, it is now! Carry on!) Draco entered the room and Marie shut the door behind them.

"So, why'd you transfer?"

"Well, all of the trouble started two years ago..."

**Flashback:**

"_So, what are we going to do? This place is a person's worst nightmare." Lisa looked at Marie and tried to smile._

"_We'll be out of here soon, I promise. It's gonna be awhile, though. At least we're all safe." Lisa looked around at her brothers and sisters and smiled. Mark and Chris just sat at a table, not looking at anything in particular; just staring off into space. Kali and Sarah_ _sat on the floor in a corner, too terrified to even smile at their sister. Tina and Krista stood next to Lisa, hoping for some kind of answer. Erin and Karen were standing at the windows, watching to make sure that nothing from outside was going to attack them._

"_We're under siege, Lisa. How are we going to get out of here? We won't survive if we stay here much longer, and we can't survive if we go outside," said Krista._

"_Um, Lisa?"_

"_Yes, Erin?"_

"_What are those?" she asked, pointing out the window toward the ground. Lisa walked over to the window and looked out._

"_Oh no. that can't be good."_

"_What is it?" asked Chris, who'd stood up and walked over to the window._

"_Well, those I'm sure are vampires," she said, pointing, "And those? Those are werewolves. I'm sure of it."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. Now we really can't get out." Everybody moved away from the window as one of the werewolves let out a howl._

**Present Day:**

"Wow. You were in that siege? That was one of the magic schools in Romania, wasn't it?" Marie nodded. "Wow. How come it was only the six of you who came to Hogwarts? You mentioned that you had two brothers and two more sisters."

"Well, that was six months after the siege started. I didn't lose my brothers until a year after the siege started. We were still in that tower..."

**Flashback:**

"_Mark, you can't be serious. You do realize that going outside of this tower is suicide, right?"_

"_Yeah, but I can't just sit here and let you starve now, can I? I'm the oldest, and therefore I have to take care of the rest of you." Lisa stood up and walked over to the door. She stood in front of it and pointed her wand at Mark._

"_Nobody leaves until we find a safe way to leave, got it? None of those creatures know that we're in here, so let's keep it that way, okay?"_

"_Oh, get out of the way, Lisa! I'm not staying here and that's final! _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Mark pointed his wand at Lisa, who was then lifted up off the ground. Lisa screamed, Chris rushed forward and tackled Mark, and Krista tried to get to Lisa before she dropped to the ground._

"_Mark, you crazy bastard! Snap out of it!" Mark continued to fight against Chris and finally won. He bolted to the door, shouted, "_Alohomora_!" and opened the door. As soon as he had opened the door, he was set upon by a vampire and two werewolves. Mark was gone faster than anything. Lisa and the other girls had by now fainted, all except Marie. Chris quickly shut the door and locked it with every spell he knew. He turned around to face Marie, who still hadn't moved. Chris walked over to her and caught her just as she collapsed._

"_Why, Chris? Why did he do it?" she asked through her tears._

"_I don't know. I don't know." Then the glass on the windows broke and tons of people poured in: Death Eaters, vampires, werewolves, etc. Marie screamed and then fainted._

**Present Day:**

"When I came to, my brother, Chris, was gone, along with Kali and Sarah. I don't know what happened to them. Neither did any of my sisters, or if they did, they wouldn't tell us. After that, Karen stopped talking altogether."

"Wow. How horrible that must've been. Do you think they're still alive?"

"No, I don't. I hope they aren't."

"Why?"

"Because if they are alive, they're probably some kind of creature, and I couldn't bear that." As an after thought, she added, "Professor Lupin's a werewolf, isn't he?" Draco looked up at Marie. She had tears rolling down her face.

"Yes, he is. Does that bother you?"

"No. He's actually a good person, so him I like. It's just the ones who are evil in both forms that I don't like. Please don't tell him. I don't want him to think that I have something against all werewolves, 'cause I don't; just the ones that attacked my family." Marie placed her head in her hands and started sobbing hysterically. Draco watched her for a minute before going over to her and pulling her into his arms.

"It's okay, Marie. I...I didn't mean to upset you. I guess curiosity does kill the cat, only in this case, it killed you instead of me." Marie giggled through her tears. "Well, that worked. I got you to laugh, kinda."

"Yeah, I guess you did. Thank you for listening to me. We'd probably better get back to our Common Rooms, 'cause I don't think we're supposed to be out this late." Draco glanced at his watch and sighed.

"We'll need to continue this discussion later because class is going to start, or at least for me it is."

"Okay. Thank you again for listening to me, Draco."

"No problem." As he left the room, Draco noticed that someone was running down the hall with a notebook in his hand. 'I wonder who he was. Whoever he was, he was sure in a hurry.' Draco just ignored it and brushed him off as someone who was trying to get to his class before the rest, although he looked a little young to be out for a class this late.

Hmm, who could it be? Your guess is as good as mine, because I don't know yet, either. I have not been progressing on this story like my others, so I only have the first two chapters written and completed, and the third chapter is almost done. Anyway, please share your thoughts with me, as I am anxious to know your thoughts. And if you are wondering about how the girls could possibly exist, you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out because I'm not telling. My editor knows some of the details, but not all of them because I have not completed the next chapter. Anyway, please read and review, and I will see you next time!


	3. Of Classes and Papers

**Rebel Sisters Without a Cause: Chapter Three: "Of Classes and Papers"**

**Legal Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and I never will, so you cannot sue me. I do own this story and the characters not related to the Harry Potter series, so you can't steal those from me.

Hello again! Yes, I am updating this story. Long silence Have you all passed out from shock? I have been gone for so long that I thought I would add some more to this story. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: "Of Classes and Papers"**

"Lisa Tyler, turn around and at least attempt to concentrate!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall for the fifth time that day. Lisa just shook her head and continued to write, alternating between taking notes and writing a note.

"Lisa, what's that you're writing?" asked Hermione, who happened to be her partner for the class.

"Nothing," she said and folded the note and put it into her notebook. Hermione just shook her head and stared straight ahead, making it look like she was paying attention so that McGonagall wouldn't know that she already knew how to Transfigure a chair into a dog. Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa noticed that some of the guys, meaning Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean, were Charming folded pieces of paper and making them dance around the room when McGonagall wasn't looking. Lisa shook her head and started folding a piece of paper. When she was done, it was a folded paper crane. She looked around the room, trying to find someone to send it to, but before she got a chance, Professor McGonagall brought her out of her state of mind.

"I must leave the room for a few minutes. I expect you to start Transfiguring your chairs. There will be no talking either, because I will be right outside this door." With that, she closed the door behind her. Lisa looked at Hermione, smiled, and with a flick of her wand and a muttered incantation, she had Transfigured her chair into a dog.

"Did you already know how to do that?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Yes," said Lisa with a small smile. "A friend taught me how to Transfigure just about anything. I'm a fast learner," she added with a shrug of her shoulders. She Transfigured the dog, which was barking really loud, back into a chair. Lisa sat down and quickly unfolded her crane, wrote something on the paper, and then refolded it. She then muttered, "_Volvius parchment_." The little paper crane rose off her desk and flew over to where Draco Malfoy was attempting to Transfigure his chair, but not having any success. He spotted the flying piece of paper and snatched it out of the air. He unfolded it and glanced at the one sentence written on the paper. A slow smile appeared on his face for two seconds before it vanished. He glanced up to see who might have written the note. His eyes scanned the room before they came to rest on Lisa, who was now twirling her wand absent-mindedly in her hand. He then scribbled an answer, folded the piece of paper, and sent it flying back to Lisa. She unfolded it and read what he had written.

"_What do you think of my sister, Marie?"_

"Well, Miss Tyler, I would be lying if I said I did not like her, now, wouldn't I?" — Draco

Lisa smiled, then scribbled the following message underneath what Draco wrote.

"_Yes, I suppose you would be lying. What has she shared with you so far?" — Lisa_

She then sent the paper back to Draco, who caught it and quickly read what she had written. He shook his head, and scribbled a response, then sent it back to Lisa.

"Well, she has shared with me why the six of you were transferred here and what happened to Mark, Chris, Kali, and Sarah. Do you think you'll ever see them again?" — Draco

"_I'm not sure, Draco. That all seems like a horrible nightmare that won't go away. Cha...I mean, my boyfriend keeps telling me that if they're alive, they'll find us. I hope he's right, not just for my sake." — Lisa_

Draco caught the note while trying to Transfigure his chair. Lisa shook her head and walked over to him.

"You're not flicking your wand. The key to performing the spell is to flick your wrist. Like this," said Lisa, using her wand to show him what she meant. His chair instantly became a Husky with one green eye and one pale blue eye.

"How'd you do that?" asked Draco, petting the dog.

"Here, I'll show you again." With a flick of her wrist and the counter spell, the dog became a chair again. "Now, watch my wrist." She again did the spell, and flicked her wrist. The chair became the same dog.

"Okay, I'll try it again." He said the counter spell and flicked his wrist. The dog became a chair again.

"You see? Just takes a little practice."

"So, who's your boyfriend?" asked Draco in a hushed tone.

"I'm not telling."

"You're not all related directly, are you? Your sisters, I mean," added Draco. Lisa snapped her head around to face him. (A/N: Lisa has a habit of having short bursts of ADD-related behaviors. Carry on!)

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on. Two sets of twins and two sisters, on year apart? Not to mention that you have two brothers and two more sisters. How dumb do you think I am?"

"Fine, you caught me. Erin and Krista are my stepsisters. My two half-brothers are a year and a half older, and Kali and Sarah are two and four years younger than me, respectively. They are my blood sisters, as are Tina and Marie. Oh, and Karen is my stepsister too. Happy now?"

"Yes. What do you expect to see if you find your brothers and sisters again?" Lisa looked at Draco and tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I'm hoping to find them the same, but maybe I'm hoping for too much. I don't know."

"Well, it's really questionable as to what you'll find, but don't lose hope. I'm sure you'll find your answer someday." Lisa smiled.

"Thank you." At that time, Professor McGonagall came back into the room. She had a look of slight panic on her face, but her voice remained calm.

"Students, you are dismissed from your classes for the rest of the day. Please return to your Houses, where you will be addressed by your Heads of Houses, as soon as possible." With that, she opened the door and left. The class was in an uproar, asking questions and panicking. Draco turned and looked at Lisa, who had a terrified look on her face.

"Lisa, are you all right?" Lisa turned to face him with a sad smile.

"Sorry. The way she was talking sounded just like how my teachers talked the day the siege started." After thinking, she looked at Draco again. "Why are you so nice? According to Harry Potter, you used to be horrible to anyone who wasn't in Slytherin. What changed?" Draco looked taken aback by the question, but then shook his head and focused on Lisa, who had started walking over to her seat to pick up her Advanced Trans book and other stuff. Draco followed her, after he had picked his stuff up.

"It's true that I used to be a real jerk," he said as he followed Lisa out of the classroom. "The reason I stopped is because last year Harry saved my life. After that, I decided that there was no point in being his enemy anymore because I had no reason to be against Harry and anyone else who was friends with him. That's why none of the Slytherins will really talk to me anymore. They will remain civil with me, but that's only because the Death Eaters have been captured and the Dark Lord is not much of a threat these days. Harry and his friends still don't like me very much, but they tolerate me now, at least. Now it's my turn to ask you a question. What changed your mind about me?"

"Well, my sister seems to like you, and you're not half-bad, once you're no longer in a bad mood," Lisa added with a smile. Draco laughed.

"So, what's the deal with your twin? I've never seen twins who are so different."

"She's okay, but I wouldn't want to be alone with her for more than an hour, because she's changed so much now that it's really hard for me to stand her for very long. After the siege, she became uptight and Little Miss High-and-Mighty on us, so we don't pay her any mind anymore because we're used to her attitude. Why do you ask?"

"Because she's getting on my nerves and I want her to leave me alone. How do you get rid of her?" Lisa laughed.

"Just threaten to turn her into a large, pink bunny or something like that. It usually works."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then just give her a good kick down a flight of stairs."

"Thanks," he replied, giving her a funny look.

"No problem. Just doing my job as a sister and a friend."

"Well, this is my turnoff, so I'll see you tomorrow, or at dinner, if they allow us to eat tonight," Draco added with a sigh. Lisa smiled and waved. She then continued on the hike up to Gryffindor Tower.

Okay, so what did you think? A little short, I know, but that's all I was able to write. I promise that I will write more sometime in the near future. Until then, bye for now!


End file.
